Bordem
by jordonnicole13
Summary: well i had writers block and bordem, so I came up with this. may post more chaps if it continues. Will have FAX in later chaps, or hints of it in the 2nd chap.
1. Bordem 1

**(A/N Okay, so this is just my boredom kicking in, and the fact that I can't write much more on my stories, because I have a writers block, and it's pissing me off. So I figured I'd kidnap a few Max Ride characters. And I may do more chapters to this if I keep getting writers block. On with my bordem.)**

**Me: Ok, so first I've kidnaped the Max Ride guys, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy.**

**Fang: Why did you kidnap us?**

**Me: Well, one, because I'm bored, and two I have writers block. XD**

**Fang: T.T**

**Me: Aww, cheer up Fangalicious. Will it make you feel better if I give you a cookie?**

**Fang: Yes. **

**Me: Here *gives Fang a cookie***

**Fang: Thanks. *takes cookie and eats it in Iggy's face* **

**Iggy: What about me? Why don't I get a cookie?**

**Gazzy: And me?**

**Me: Because Fang's my favorite.**

**Fang: *sticks his tongue out at Ig and Gaz.* Haha, she likes me better.**

**Iggy: Stuff it Fang.**

**Fang: Make me.**

**Me: Okay guys enough. Iggy, if I give you a cookie, will you stop picking with Fang?**

**Iggy: Yes.**

**Me: Ok, here *gives Iggy a cookie* **

**Iggy: *takes cookie with a smile* Success!**

**Me: *sigh* You guys are unbelievable. Gazzy, you want a cookie too?**

**Gazzy: Yes.**

**Me: Ok, since you're not being a baby like Iggy was, you get two cookies. *gives Gazzy two cookies* and because Gazzy got an extra cookie Fang gets another one. *gives Fang a cookie***

**Gazzy: Yay! Thanks Jojo. *takes cookies and eats them super fast***

**Fang: Yeah thanks, Jojo. *takes cookie and eats like a regular person***

**Iggy: *crosses arms and pouts* That's not fair.**

**Me: Who said I was fair? *wink***

**Fang: Well can we go now?**

**Me: Sure, make sure to tell the rest of them, that their next *mischievous smile***

**Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang: Bye!**

**Me: See ya!**


	2. Bordem 2

**Me: Okay, so i'm back, and this time I've kidnaped the Max Ride girls: Max, Nudge, and Angel.**

**Max: Why are we here?**

**Angel: Because she's bored.**

**Me: HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD READ MY MIND?**

**Angel: Oops.**

**Me: *sigh* At least you're not as bad as Iggy was.**

**Max: What did he do this time?**

**Me: He kept arguing with Fang, I had to give him a cookie to shut him up.**

**Max: Can I have a cookie?**

**Me: Sure, why not? *gives Max a cookie***

**Max: *takes cookie and swallows it whole* Thanks (=**

**Nudge: Hey, if Max gets a cookie can me and Angel have one too? Wait, do you only have one kind of cookie, or are they're more kinds? Cause the one you gave Max was chocolate chip, and even though I like chocolate chip I prefer snickerdoodles, and I'm sure Angel prefers sugar cookies. Did you give the guys the same kind you gave Max? Speaking of the guys did Fang say anything about Max? You know he loves her, right? And we all know she loves him to-**

**Max: *puts hand over Nudge's mouth* Okay! That's enough of that!**

**Angel: Max why are you thinking about kis-**

**Max: *puts free hand over Angel's mouth* *sigh* Glad I have two hands, and only two of them.**

**Me: Yeah, they seem like a hangful. Is being the leader stressful?**

**Max: Yeah, but Fang helps me out, by...um, certain ways.**

**Me: What ways? *looks at Angel and winks***

**Max: By helping handle these crazy kids, and helping relax me by kissing me and rubbing my back inbetween my wings, and just being there. Angel! What did I tell you about controling peoples mind, and making them say things.**

**Angel: She made me do it *points to me***

**Me: Well, *laughs nervously* it's about time you guys go. Umm, bye! *runs from Max***

**Max: Get back here! *chases me***


	3. Bordem 3

**Me: Okay! Another random pointless bordem thingy. I have kidnapped Fang, Max, Iggy, and Angel this time, so who's happy to be here?**

**Fang: Me!**

**Max: Not me. *grumbles***

**Me: Are you still upset with me for the whole 'Making Angel control you, so you said what you were actually thinking'?**

**Max: Yes.**

**Me: Well get over it. *sticks tongue out at Max***

**Fang: Jojo, be nice.**

**Me: Okay. *sigh* Hey Max, I'm sorry. You wanna cookie?**

**Max: Apology accepted, and yes please.**

**Me: *gives Max a cookie***

**Max: *takes cookie and eats it***

**Me: Anyone else want a cookie?**

**Iggy, Angel, and Fang: I DO!**

**Me: *sigh* *gives them cookies***

**Iggy: Thanks.**

**Fang: Thanks.**

**Angel: Thanks.**

**Me: Goshness, you guys are insane.**

**Fang: But you still love us.**

**Me: Yeah, your right *chuckles***

**Max: And we love you too!**

**Me: YAY! Group hug!*grabs everyone and pulls them into a hug***

**Iggy and Angel: Too tight!**

**Me: *relaxes grip* Soory you two. *chuckles***

**Iggy: You better be.**

**Me: Do you two want a cookie?**

**Iggy and Angel: YES!**

**Me: Of course. *gives them cookies* What is it with you guys and cookies?**

**Iggy and Angel: *takes cookies***

**Fang: It's because of Max's mom. Ever since they had their first cookies made by her they fell in love and couldn't get enough.**

**Me: I see. Makes sense. Well. I'm bored. This is all for now I guess. See ya guys later!**

**Fang: And don't forget to read and review her other stories!**

**Me: Ok everyone say bye!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


End file.
